The present invention relates in general to fluid dispenser, apparatuses and in particular to a combined fluid dispenser and cleaner apparatus for use in combination with a container holding fluid, such as cleaning fluid or solvent, for the controlled, directed delivery of said fluid to a selected surface for scrubbing and cleaning of same. The present invention utilizes an operator actuatable valve means to regulate the rate of flow of the fluid through the fluid dispenser apparatus.
Fluid dispenser apparatuses exist in the prior art which combine a fluid flow control means and a fluid applicator means, and which are removably attachable to fluid containers. However, such prior art fluid dispenser apparatuses may be provided with fluid flow control means that are relatively complicated in configuration and may therefore be more difficult and/or costly to manufacture and assemble, as well as more difficult to clean after use. Furthermore, such prior art fluid dispenser apparatuses may include applicator means which are physically close to the fluid flow control means and to the fluid container, thus requiring that the user,s hands and face be close to the applicator means and exposed to the fluid and/or its fumes. In prior art fluid dispenser apparatuses, if the fluid used was volatile, caustic or otherwise noxious, the user might have had to employ protective gloves and/or a mask to safely use the fluid dispenser apparatus. This may be particularly true with regard to the use of volatile or caustic cleaning fluids which require some scrubbing effort simultaneously with the application of the fluid. It would be advantageous therefore to provide an applicator means which is physically removed from the fluid flow rate control means.
A common problem in fluid dispensing apparatuses that are used in association with removable fluid containers, is the tendency for the fluid flow to become sluggish as more and more fluid is removed from the container. This is principally due to the fact that fluid can only exit (or enter) the container via the dispenser apparatus once it is in place, and as the fluid (liquid, usually) exits the container, a lower-than-ambient pressure air pocket forms in the container. This sluggish flow 5 may then be alleviated by having a squeezable container, which then must "gulp" air after each surge of fluid flow. Alternatively, air may be introduced into the interior of the container as the fluid leaves, via a venting passage. However, including such venting passages can make the design of the dispenser apparatus more complicated and can affect the performance of the dispenser by increasing the likelihood of inadvertent spillage or evaporation of the fluid from the container.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a fluid dispenser apparatus which may be removably attached to a fluid-filled container and which includes, in cooperative combination, a user actuatable fluid flow control means and fluid applicator means for positioning and directing the fluid flow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a fluid dispenser apparatus which includes a relatively simple construction to facilitate the manufacture, assembly, and cleaning of the fluid flow control means.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fluid dispenser apparatus which includes a fluid applicator means which enables the user to direct and position the fluid without the user's hands and face being immediately and directly exposed to the fluid or any possible fumes, as the fluid exits the applicator means.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a fluid dispenser apparatus including an applicator means configured for scrubbing a desired surface while the fluid is being applied.
It is also an object of the present invention to alternatively provide a fluid dispenser apparatus which is removably attachable to a fluid container and includes a venting means which facilitates the flow of fluid from the container and obviates the need for squeezing or otherwise deforming the container.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a fluid dispenser apparatus having a venting means, which venting means is simply incorporated into the structure of said apparatus, but which tends to protect against inadvertent spillage or evaporation of the fluid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a fluid dispenser apparatus having a venting means which may be removed and/or disabled without otherwise affecting the structure and general function of the apparatus.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, drawings and claims.